The Name Game
by rainbowzeza
Summary: Oneshot: Four years later and the metacrisis Doctor, Rose and plus one on the way are living happily in London.


_Just a spontaneous oneshot that I wanted to do. I don't consider myself much of a writer, so sorry if it isn't too good. I just liked the idea of it and wanted to get it right. I tried to make the reactions as realistic as I could imagine them responding. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

"Doctor?" Rose said as she heard the door.

It had been four years since the Daleks almost took control of Earth in her home world, and since she returned to Pete's world with the metacrisis Doctor. At first she was a bit skeptical, but within minutes she realized it was the same man she always knew.

Rose had gotten to know the Doctor even more over the years they spent together. They got an apartment in the center of London and worked with Torchwood One. Despite tracking down stray aliens for old times' sake, Rose showed the Doctor joys of her way of living, like picnics in the park and trips to the zoo and hot baths together. Some of it certainly wasn't the same as seeing the stars, but with a completely different universe, not even the Doctor knew everything about this world. He loved finding out about how the different paths of history affected life.

"Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed, putting down a bag of groceries on the counter, while simultaneously eating some of it's contents. "You won't believe it; I just found out that Amelia Earhart never went missing here! Can you believe it?! Oh, she was such a sweet girl too. She ended up winning a Nobel Prize? How 'bout that, eh? Much better than fighting a bunch of zygons on a remote island in the Pacific..."

"Doctor!" Rose laughed at his ramblings.

He stopped immediately and looked into her eyes. Rose's eyes. Four years with her and it wasn't nearly enough. He had the rest of his life to spend with her, and he was exhilarated for every second of it. The Doctor kissed Rose on her forehead, then hugged her as if she was an anchor to his sanity (which she was). Pulling away, he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Rose Tyler." As always, he couldn't help but smile after her name.

She couldn't help but smile either. "So... you know that... thing that we do occasionally?"

The Doctor turned around and started to put away some cereal boxes. "You mean helping catch weevils with Torchwood?"

"No... that _thing._ That humans do... when they love each other..." Rose teetered to get to the point.

"That thing... right." He said, trying to say it almost as professionally and analytically as possible. Rose laughed at his "professionalism."

"Well, sometimes... when you do that thing... you-you make something."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned to look at Rose. "Did... _we_?"

Tears of happiness swelled up in Rose's eyes. "Yes." She said solemnly, then she broke out into the widest grin the Doctor had ever seen. "Yes, we did!" She shrieked joyfully.

The Doctor cried out with her. He picked Rose up by the waist and swung her around as they kissed.

"Ohhoho, Rose Tyler, you're gonna be a mum! And blimey, I'm gonna be a dad again... thought that was over 600 years ago... well... had some time as a nanny almost to Susan, oh but Rose! This is brilliant! It's fantastic!" He said, bringing back his old catchphrase as he did every once in a while.

Rose couldn't stop beaming. "It, I mean he or she, they won't have any weird timelord DNA stuff, will they? Not that I don't like timelords, I just don't want anything to go wrong..."

"Nope!" The Doctor responded, not offended at all. "The baby will be 100% human, just like me." He gave her another quick kiss. He suddenly paused just as he pulled away. "But there's so much to do! With only nine months! We have to move out! A baby can't grow up in a squishy apartment like this! No! We're gonna need air! Space! Not _outer _space, but _open_ space! Oh, Rose, we can get a nice little farm in the countryside! And we can have horses! Who doesn't love horses! Imagine that! A baby growing up around horses! Oh, remember on S.S. Madame de Pompadour? That horse, I told we should've kept him. What was his name?" The Doctor's eyes widened and he had another sudden brainstorm. "Names! What're we gonna name him!"

"Well, I was thinking about that..." Rose said. "I was thinking Sarah if she's a girl. Sarah Jane."

The Doctor grinned at this.

"And if it's a boy..." Rose went on. "Alonso?"

The Doctor laughed at this.

"No, really! I didn't want to exclude you in naming him. I was thinking Jack, although, I didn't want mum to get too cocky." They laughed.

The Doctor thought for a moment. "How about Mickey?" He suggested.

Rose seemed startled as he said it. She looked up at the Doctor. His eyes were sympathetic and his smile broad. "Really?" She asked him.

"Really." The Doctor nodded. "He was one of the bravest people I know. Plus, I know how much you loved him. Well... I must admit, he's nothing compared to me..." he joked. "...but I know what a first love is like. I've been a dad before, Rose. There was a mother. Centuries ago, but love never does fade. Mickey was your first love. It may not have lasted forever, but it was the start."

Rose couldn't stop holding back her tears any longer. She collapsed into the Doctor's arms and sobbed.

"I-I just m-miss him s-so much..." She cried. "I-it's not like with you. H-he was just my b-best friend." The Doctor rubbed her back. "Now he'll never know!" Rose squeaked through her tears.

"Shh... it's alright..." The Doctor soothed her. "Hey," he nudged Rose's chin up. "Rickey it is, then. Or was it Mickey?"

He got a laugh out of Rose. After some tissues and hugs, they walked hand in hand down the street to a cafe they went to regularly.

As they sipped their coffee, Rose brought up a different topic concerning names. "So I was thinking, about last names, you're just 'The Doctor.' We can't use John Smith for this."

The Doctor considered this. "Well, I suppose if we're in a different universe, what harm could it do? We can mix it up a bit, might be a bit odd for a last name. C'mere..."

Rose leaned in towards the Doctor as he whispered into her ear.

_Nine Months Later..._

Mickey it was.


End file.
